New Girl (CH)
by emilywebbx
Summary: (This is a Colton Haynes and Oliver Queen FanFiction) Robyn King is new to Star City and everything is going well, until she starts to date Oliver Queen, she gets bullied and teased but when Colton finally helps her out, will anything develop between the two? Everybody goes through bad stages, but could this be breaking point? Could it be the end?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~ Funeral

~Colton Haynes~

Two weeks ago my beautiful girlfriend passed away, she was supposed to be my fiancé and we would fulfil her bucket list together. On the 18th June, to be exact, twenty nine days after her birthday. My poor, precious girl was suffering on her birthday.

She was everything to me, Robyn was my life. I'd do anything and everything for her, and if I could take that poison away from her, I would of. She helped me through all the tough times I went through, always managed to make me laugh even though she was upset. She was my everything, and I don't regret a thing about her.

I tightened my tie, and walked to sit down. The service would be happening soon, and this is one of the hardest days of my life. Seeing Robyn's parents in the state they are, breaks my heart. I wish I didn't have to do this, and I know it's a bad thing to say, but I can't see people upset. I want to cry and grieve by myself not in front of others.

"Robyn was my world. I loved how she would always say 'Good morning' even if she felt awful, or it was raining outside. I loved how positive she always was. I loved how she could always cheer me up, how she'd sit there and listen to my stories even though they might have bored her. She was amazing, and I miss her so much." I take a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I can't do it." I say walking out of the service wiping my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ New Girl

~Robyn King~

I remember the day mum told me we were moving. Let's just say it didn't go down to well. "Robyn, I need to talk to you." mum had shouted up the stairs.  
"What is it?" I was reading and desperately wanted to finish my book!  
"We're moving." I look at her, long and hard.  
"What?" I ask.  
"We're moving to Star City." I took a deep breath. I wouldn't throw a tantrum, I couldn't; that didn't stop me.  
"I can't believe you! Why are you asking me move?! You only think about yourself!" This resulted in me breaking my bedroom door hinge from slamming it and I was grounded. After about two weeks, I finally saw sense and decided that it was for the best. I needed to g from here. I needed a fresh start. But of course I didn't apologise for my tantrum!

We only had to move because mums stupid work transferred her again. This always happens, I settle in (bare in mind I'm not happy) then we have to move. We moved from the countryside, where I could see endless amount of hills from my bedroom window to the city. The city where I'm up most of the night hearing drunks screaming at each other, car horns tooting, waking up in the morning seeing the drunken men asleep on the sides of the road not completely sober.

It's funny, mum doesn't want me alone yet she wanted to move here. She doesn't even let me stay at home for the hour while she's still working and which considering I'm sixteen I find that very unfair! Now a days she's at home when I get home, or she picks me straight up from school. Oh the joys of having an overprotective mother!

I walk down the main school corridor feeling most of the students eyes burn into me. I look down at my timetable and pray nobody sees my shaking hands. Of course- me being the klutz I am- fall over from not paying attention. I look at the ground, collecting my books, not daring to look up but when I do, I'm glad I did. Kneeling in front of me is a boy, but not just any boy... A really handsome boy.

He had dark brown hair gelled together on the top of his head; his eyes green then going blue on the outside ring; his skin perfectly tanned even though the weather isn't the best; his clothes, which appear neatly ironed, are smart and suit him beautifully. The thing that snaps me out of my trance is when I see his lips moving. I blush in embarrassment. "Sorry what?" I ask.  
"What is your name." he asks loudly as if I was deaf. I let the nerves take over me and move my mouth but nothing coming out. "Well?" he carries on, everyone bursts out laughing while I force myself to speak.  
"R... Robyn." I stutter.  
"Well Robyn I'm Colton, it's nice to meet you."  
"And you, I really need to go." I say standing up but walking into him again. "Sorry." I mutter walking off hearing everyone laugh.


End file.
